Before
by Gonzalo Flores
Summary: El pasado de Priss antes de unirse a las Knights Sabers.
1. Default Chapter

BUBBLEGUM CRISIS (TOKIO 2040)  
BEFORE  
  
2033 D.C.  
  
El sol brilla entre los edificios. Falta poco para el mediodía y el bullicio de la ciudad se vuelve insoportable. Cerca de allí, en una pequeña casa libre del interminable ruido citadino, Leyla, de mal humor, atraviesa un corredor y llega a la habitación de su hija. La puerta está cerrada. Ella la abre bruscamente.  
Priss, que estaba acostada en su cama, pega un salto.  
Leyla Levántate que ya casi es mediodía.  
Priss ¿No podrías tocar? La niña de doce años se tapa nuevamente con la sábana.  
Priss Déjame dormir un poco más, hoy es Sábado.  
Leyla Dale que es una día hermoso.  
Priss Todavía tengo sueño.  
Su madre la destapa a la fuerza.  
Leyla ¿Quieres pasar toda tu adolescencia en la cama?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mesa redonda ya está preparada para el almuerzo. Mick está sentado en ella leyendo el diario. Priss aparece en el comedor.  
Mick Por fin te despertaste.  
Su voz es cálida como la de cualquier padre paciente y amoroso.  
Priss Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere molestarme?  
Mick ¿Hasta qué hora te quedaste ayer viendo la televisión?  
Priss Hasta tarde.  
La niña se sienta en la mesa.  
Mick ¿Qué había de interesante?  
Priss No importa.  
Mick Estaba tocando esa banda en vivo, ¿no?  
Priss Sí.  
Mick Te gusta demasiado esa música.  
Priss Sí, ¿y?  
Mick Nada, pero que no se entere mamá.  
Leyla ¿Qué no me tengo que enterar?  
Mick sonríe.  
Priss Nada importante, ayer vi a Hell´s de nuevo en la televisión.  
Leyla Ah, entonces ése era el escándalo que escuchaba anoche. ¿Qué le encuentras de bueno a ese ruido?  
Priss No es ruido, es hard rock.  
Leyla ¿Es el mismo ruido que tocas en la guitarra?  
Priss Sí, y cada vez me sale mejor.  
Mick se ríe. Leyla lo mira furiosa, sirve la comida y se sienta.  
Priss Es como pienso ganarme la vida.  
Leyla ¿Qué dices?  
Priss Que pienso ser estrella de rock.  
Leyla Já, tienes mucho por delante. No puedes hacer ese tipo de planes todavía. Apenas tienes doce años.  
Se produce un largo silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos aparece un perro que se acuesta al lado de Leyla. Su humor cambia drásticamente.  
Leyla Hey, ¿Donde estabas, Janz?  
Lo acaricia fuertemente mientras se lleva un pedazo de pan a la boca.  
Mick Déjalo en paz a ese pobre perro.  
Leyla sonríe.  
Leyla Pero si a él le gusta.  
Mick Lo vas a malcriar.  
Leyla ¿Y?  
Ella se agacha, recoge una pelotita y la tira hacia el corredor que lleva a los dormitorios.  
Mick ¿Me ayudas a lavar el auto, hija?  
Priss Ufff, parece que este Sábado va a ser muy aburrid.  
El suelo empieza a temblar.  
Leyla ¿Qué pasa?  
Priss Papá.  
El temblor es cada vez más intenso.  
Mick Debe ser un sismo.  
Cae un pedazo de techo arriba de la mesa.  
Leyla Tenemos que salir de la casa.  
Entre vidrios que se rompen, vajilla que se cae y estructuras que se vienen abajo, los tres, trabajosamente, salen de la vivienda. Cruzan la vereda y, luego de unos segundos, llegan por fin al medio de la ancha calle.  
Mick Acá estaremos a salvo.  
Leyla Suerte que vivimos lejos de los edificios altos.  
Pasan varios minutos y el temblor ya es gigantesco. Apenas pueden mantenerse en pie. La gente corre hacia todos lados, los postes de luz se caen y las casas más frágiles se derrumban. Entre la muchedumbre se pueden ver personas en estado esquizofrénico y algunos heridos tirados en la calle. El desmoronamiento de un gran muro silencian los gritos de dos mujeres que intentaban esquivar su caída.  
Cerca de ellos, comienzan a abrirse grietas en el asfalto. Varias personas caen en ellas.  
A lo lejos, se observan a los rascacielos y a las autopistas viniéndose abajo con decenas de automóviles.  
Los gestos de horror de Priss podrían equipararse con los de una niña observando el Apocalipsis por una ventana.  
Entre los desgarradores sonidos se escucha un ladrido.  
Leyla ¡¡¡Janz!  
Mick ¿Qué pasa?  
Leyla Janz quedó adentro.  
Leyla corre hacia la casa.  
Mick ¡¿Adonde vas!  
Su esposa no lo escuchó.  
Mick ¡¡¡Leyla!  
Mick se da vuelta.  
Mick Priss, quédate acá, voy a buscar a mamá.  
Priss Pero papá.  
Mick Hazme caso, aquí estarás a salvo. Si se agrieta el piso corre hacia algún descampado, yo volveré enseguida.  
Priss abraza a su padre.  
Priss Tengo miedo, papá.  
Mick Yo también, pero pronto todo terminará. Quédate acá.  
Mick corre y entra en la casa.  
Priss ¡Papá, tené cuid!  
La onda expansiva la hace caer de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza contra el pavimento.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El centro asistencial está abarrotado de gente. Los llantos tapan todo tipo de órdenes que los médicos puedan hacerle a sus asistentes.  
Priss está sentada sola en un rincón mirando sin ver. Tiene sus manos vendadas y algodón en sus oídos ensangrentados. Su remera blanca se encuentra llena de tierra, al igual que sus pantalones agujereados.  
Cerca de allí, una mujer se entera de una desagradable noticia y comienza a gritar sin consuelo, mientras que un hombre la abraza. Este episodio hace que Priss se tape los oídos.  
A unos metros de ella se encuentra una familia. El padre la ve y luego se dirige a su esposa.  
Padre Pobre niña. Madre ¿Quién?  
El padre la señala disimuladamente.  
Madre ¿Qué le pasó?  
Padre Dicen que sus padres murieron. Parece que en su casa se produjo una fuga de gas por causa del terremoto; y un cable de alta tensión cayó cerca de ésta causando una explosión.  
Largo silencio.  
Padre Nosotros la sacamos barata, perdimos todo pero al menos estamos vivos.  
Priss observa las vendas ensangrentadas de sus manos. La sangre comienza a correrle por los brazos. 


	2. Cap 2

2038 D.C.  
  
Priss se despierta estrepitosamente, temblando y jadeando. Hiroshi ¿Otra pesadilla?  
La voz provino del otro extremo de la cama. La muchacha gira su cabeza hacia ese lugar.  
Hiroshi toma dulcemente su mano. Está transpirada.  
Priss Últimamente estoy teniendo muchas.  
Hiroshi ¿Las mismas de siempre?  
Ella suspira.  
Priss Sí, recuerdos...que quiero olvidar.  
Priss se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño. La débil luz que penetra por la ventanilla del tráiler resalta su bello cuerpo desnudo, bañado en sudor y observado atentamente por su compañero de lecho. Cuando llega a su destino, abre la canilla del lavabo, llena sus manos con agua y se moja el rostro. Momentos después alza la mirada y contempla su imagen en el espejo por largo rato.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El tráiler está estacionado permanentemente al costado de una ruta destruida por el terremoto. El sol matutino quema el asfalto. Hace mucho calor.  
Una pequeña mesa está puesta cerca de la puerta de entrada, sobre la calle. Hiroshi y Priss, vestidos con ropa muy informal, están sentados en unas sillas próximas al mencionado mueble.  
Priss comienza a beber leche de un envase que tenía a un costado. Cuando llega a la mitad del contenido, lo deposita en la mesa.  
Priss Tengo que conseguirme un lugar para vivir.  
Hiroshi ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?  
Priss No seas tonto, es solo que no puedo seguir viviendo en tu tráiler.  
Hiroshi Mi casa es tu casa, ya lo sabes; pensé que... Priss ¡Hiroshi!  
Hiroshi ¿Qué?  
Priss Ya no somos niños. Nada es igual. Hiroshi ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Priss Que necesito valerme por mí misma. Ya no puedes cuidarme. Quiero conseguir un trabajo, alquilarme un departamento, cumplir mis sueños.  
Hiroshi Priss.  
Priss ¿Qué?  
Hiroshi toma su mano.  
Hiroshi No te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de todo, te lo prometo.  
Priss sonríe.  
Priss Últimamente no cumples tus promesas.  
Hiroshi ¿Cuándo te he fallado o mentido? ¡No contestes!  
Los dos se echan a reír.  
Hiroshi ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?  
Priss Practicar algunas notas. Crear música, lo de siempre.  
Hiroshi Que vida atareada que llevas.  
Se produce un silencio incómodo.  
Priss ¿Ves? Por estas cosas quiero vivir sola.  
Hiroshi Es una broma, mi amor.  
Hiroshi se levanta de la silla.  
Hiroshi Bueno, tengo que vestirme e irme a trabajar. Alguien tiene que traer la comida al hogar.  
Priss Ay, si, mira tú al hombre que se cree muy importante. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No eres tan genial.  
Hiroshi Anoche en la cama no me dijiste lo mismo.  
Priss ¡Ay, cállate!  
El muchacho, riéndose, entra en el tráiler cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se avecina la noche. Las infinitas luces nocturnas de la ciudad no llegan a iluminar el sombrío lugar en donde está aparcado el remolque. El rugido de la motocicleta roja retumba en los vidrios de éste. Hiroshi la apaga, la estaciona en un poste derribado y se quita los guantes y el casco negro. Luego introduce un chicle en su boca.  
Priss sale a la calle.  
Priss Llegaste tarde.  
Hiroshi Te tengo buenas noticias.  
Priss Adoro las buenas noticias.  
Hiroshi Tu queridísimo novio ha cumplido su promesa.  
Priss ¿Me conseguiste un empleo?  
Hiroshi ¿Tú qué crees?  
Priss esboza una sonrisa.  
Hiroshi Hablé con mi superior y lo convencí. Necesitan personal de limpieza en la fábrica. No es un gran trabajo pero para empezar está bien. Puedes presentarte la próxima semana.  
Priss Sabes que te amo, ¿no?  
Hiroshi sonríe. Hiroshi Ah, tengo algo para ti.  
Extrae un pequeño estuche azul de su bolsillo izquierdo. Luego lo abre. En su interior había un hermoso anillo.  
Hiroshi ¿Te gusta?  
Priss ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?  
El rostro del muchacho manifiesta un susto gigantesco.  
Priss ¡Es broma, es broma!  
Da un suspiro y luego le introduce la sortija en el dedo.  
Priss Precioso.  
Hiroshi Ya lo sé. Gracias.  
Priss El anillo.  
Hiroshi Ah, sí. También. Perteneció a mi abuela y es el único objeto que heredé de mi madre.  
Priss ¿En serio?  
Hiroshi No, lo acabo de comprar en una bonita tienda del centro.  
Priss, riéndose, le da un pequeño empujón.  
Priss Eres incorregible.  
Hiroshi Ah, casi me olvido.  
Hiroshi busca en su otro bolsillo y extrae un cd.  
Hiroshi Mira lo que conseguí.  
Se lo entrega. Priss observa la parte superior.  
Priss No puedo creerlo.  
Hiroshi Hey, así soy yo.  
La muchacha aprieta el cd contra su pecho y cierra sus ojos.  
Hiroshi No te pongas melancólica. Ven, salgamos. Comamos afuera. Además quiero comprarte mejor ropa.  
Priss ¿Como la que tienes puesta?  
Hiroshi ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
Priss Esa chaqueta de cuero y esos pantalones pasaron de moda hace cincuenta años.  
Hiroshi Me gusta más la vestimenta de esa época.  
Priss Bueno, me cambio y salimos.  
Hiroshi Dale, estás bien vestida así. Priss Espera.  
Hiroshi la toma de un brazo y la lleva hacia donde se encuentra la motocicleta.  
Hiroshi De paso, quiero enseñarte a andar en moto.  
Priss No te molestes, esta máquina es demasiado veloz como para mí. Además es muy tecnológica, no creo que pueda entenderla.  
Hiroshi Prácticamente todos los vehículos de ahora son así.  
Le entrega el casco a Priss.  
Silencio.  
Hiroshi Si me lo preguntas, me hubiera gustado haber vivido en el siglo XX, donde, según lo que he leído, los automóviles se conducían de forma diferente; y no dependía casi todo de sistemas automatizados, como los aparatos de ahora.  
Priss, mientras se introduce el casco, presta atención a sus palabras.  
Hiroshi Por eso me gustan las motos. Su manera de manejarlas no difiere mucho de antes.  
Priss Pero tú y yo nacimos en el centro de este mundo cibernético. ¿Cómo puedes añorar una época que no viviste?  
Hiroshi ¿Ves algún espacio verde a tu alrededor? Cualquier tiempo pasado debió ser mejor que éste.  
Largo silencio.  
Hiroshi hace un pequeño globo con el chicle que tiene en su boca. Luego lo explota con los dientes y lo vuelve a mascar.  
Hiroshi ¿Sabes? La tecnología es como los globos que puedo hacer con esta goma de mascar. Priss ¿Eh?  
Hiroshi Cuanto más grandes, mejores y más bellos son. Pero puede ocurrir que.  
Crea un globo que va creciendo de tamaño hasta que le estalla en la cara. Luego le echa una mirada a su novia como preguntándole: "¿Me entiendes?"  
Priss, con cara de disgusto, saca un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos.  
Priss Límpiate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La tarde siguiente.  
La luz del crepúsculo baña la ciudad hiperpoblada no solo de personas, sino también de Voomers, robots dedicados a tareas de reconstrucción y servicio.  
Hiroshi termina de ponerse los guantes y el casco, arranca la moto y se dirige hacia su tráiler.  
Se adentra en una calle oscura y el semáforo lo detiene. Abre la lente del casco y se lleva nuevamente un chicle a la boca.  
Aparecen tres motocicletas. Dos se ubican a su derecha y uno a su izquierda. Uno de los motociclistas lo observa detenidamente.  
Motociclista Linda moto, eh?  
Hiroshi les echa una mirada penetrante.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Priss está tirada en la cama con cara de preocupación. Se levanta, mira el reloj y luego observa por la ventana pequeña del remolque. La oscuridad no le deja ver nada. Vuelve a acostarse. El timbre del teléfono interrumpe el silencio. Ella levanta el tubo.  
Priss ¿Hola?  
Silencio.  
Priss Sí, soy yo.  
Largo silencio.  
Su mirada cambia drásticamente.  
Priss ¿Cuándo?  
La voz se le quiebra.  
Priss Sí.  
Su brazo izquierdo comienza a temblar de tal manera que casi se le cae el tubo.  
Priss Sí..., iré para allá.  
Priss cuelga.  
En su rostro se funden varios estados de ánimo: estupor, enojo y una tristeza extrema.  
Da un par de pasos y pierde el equilibrio. Cae de rodillas. Cruza sus brazos como tratando de abrasarse a sí misma. Balbucea casi sin voz algunas palabras incomprensibles y estalla en llanto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La estación policial está casi desértica. Solo se escuchan algunos pasos. Priss, vestida de igual manera que en el tráiler, está sentada en uno de los sillones de espera con la mirada perdida. Un policía se le acerca.  
Policía ¿Es usted Priscilla Asagiri?  
No hay respuesta.  
Policía ¿Señorita?  
Priss, sin mirarlo, asiente con la cabeza.  
Policía Lamento lo sucedido.  
Pasan largos segundos sin un mínimo sonido.  
Policía Los testigos declararon que luego de luchar con los motociclistas, intentó resistirse al asalto haciendo arrancar la moto. Pero uno de ellos tenía un arma de fuego. Le disparó por la espalda cuando se escapaba y la bala le atravesó el pulmón derecho. Cuando llegó la ambulancia ya era tarde, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada.  
Largo silencio.  
Policía ¿Tenía algún familiar?  
Ella niega con la cabeza.  
Policía Lo siento.  
El policía da media vuelta y se va. Luego se detiene.  
Policía Si le sirve de algún consuelo, apresamos a los delincuentes y recuperamos su moto. Puede llevársela, si sabe conducirla; pero antes tendrá que hacer algunos trámites.  
Al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba, el oficial se retira.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Priss llega al tráiler conduciendo la moto. La deja en el poste de siempre y entra. Se tira en la cama mirando al techo. Luego de algunos minutos de inactividad, dirige su vista hacia un pequeño armario y se levanta. La tensión en su rostro hace que su estado de ánimo sea indescifrable. Saca del mueble un par de guantes negros de motociclista, una chaqueta roja y un casco del mismo color.  
Sale por la puerta. Se coloca dicha vestimenta y clava la mirada en el anillo que tiene en su dedo. Se lo quita, lo mira detenidamente por unos segundos y luego lo lanza hacia lo profundo de la noche. Apenas se escucha el sonido de cuando aterriza vaya a saber uno dónde.  
Camina hacia la moto y se monta en ella. Se pone el casco. Aprieta un botón y la lente de éste se cierra. Enciende el motor y enfila hacia la autopista.  
Los edificios quedan atrás. Y con ellos las luces artificiales.  
Las líneas blancas en el asfalto, recorridas a toda prisa e iluminadas por el foco delantero, provocan somnolencia.  
Varios minutos más tarde, el sol empieza a asomarse en el horizonte. Hay muy poco tránsito.  
El velocímetro digital marca 212 kilómetros por hora. 


	3. Cap 3

2039 D.C.  
  
Llovizna. El tono gris del cielo y el bello paisaje compuesto por montañas, cuyos picos se esconden tras un manto de neblina, y una inmensa pradera verde, quizás la única que haya sobrevivido al progreso tecnológico, provocan una sensación melancólica, depresiva o inspiradora, según la personalidad de quien lo observe.  
En un mirador no muy alejado de la ciudad de Tokio, al costado de una ruta, se encuentra Priss.  
Está sentada en el suelo, apoyada en su moto, con el mismo vestuario que usó cuando emprendió aquel viaje para escaparse de la realidad un año atrás. Fue en vano.  
La lluvia se vuelve más intensa. Las gotas dejan ya de vaporizarse en el asfalto y comienzan a empaparlo. La muchacha cierra sus ojos y mueve su cabeza de modo que su rostro queda apuntando hacia el cielo. El agua fría que cae sobre sus párpados la hace estremecer. Priss no se encuentra en total soledad. A veinte metros de ella, tres muchachos, dentro de una camioneta negra, toman cerveza y observan la situación.  
Jaid ¿No es preciosa?  
Maxon Sí, pero no parece muy cuerda.  
Jaid ¿Sólo porque está sentada en el medio de la nada, bajo una fuerte lluvia, mirando al cielo?  
Fox Te olvidaste del frío que hace.  
Jaid sonríe y lo mira a Maxon.  
Jaid Sí, creo que tienes razón.  
Maxon Quizás esté sola, triste, desamparada.  
Fox Uff, ¿vas a escribir una letra sobre ella?  
Priss se incorpora y camina hacia una balaustrada que estaba próxima a ella. Se apoya en ésta y, luego de admirar por largo rato el mojado paisaje, comienza a cantar una triste melodía.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El bar de mediana categoría, en donde Priss está sentada almorzando mientras escribe en una servilleta de papel, se encuentra en una avenida ubicada cerca de la entrada a la ciudad de Tokio.  
La lluvia había cesado algunos minutos atrás, cuando la muchacha sintió hambre y frío y encontró ese lugar donde podía satisfacer el primero y resguardarse del segundo.  
Al ver de reojo por la ventana, descubre a una camioneta negra estacionada que le resulta muy familiar. Lleva escrito en la parte de atrás la palabra "Sekiria".;  
Cuando detecta que se le están acercando tres muchachos, apoya la lapicera en la mesa.  
Jaid Eeeeeh..., hola. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Podemos hablarte un minuto?  
Priss los ignora.  
Jaid ¿Está libre esta silla?  
Como no responde, Jaid, luego de echarle una mirada de incomprensión a sus compañeros, toma asiento enfrente de ella.  
Jaid Hola, me llamo Jaid. El de los antejos negros a mi espalda es Fox, y el de la cara de simpático es Maxon.  
Maxon Hola.  
La muchacha se lleva un pedazo de pan a la boca. Su expresión vacía no se modifica.  
Jaid No eres muy social, ¿no?  
Fox No te preocupes, no.  
Priss ¿Por qué me siguieron?  
Priss levanta la vista y los observa fijamente. Silencio incómodo. Los chicos se intercambian miradas.  
Priss Mi moto tiene espejos.  
Vuelve a producirse un pequeño silencio.  
Maxon ríe tímidamente.  
Maxon Les dije que mi camioneta era llamativa.  
Jaid No queremos molestarte.  
Priss Tarde.  
Fox sonríe.  
Jaid observa la servilleta escrita y la lapicera. Las palabras están ordenadas en columnas, como si conformaran estrofas.  
Jaid ¿Escribes algún poema o algo así?  
Se fija en el título: "to live is to die". Priss hace un bollo con el papel rápidamente.  
Priss ¿No te enseñaron que no debes leer cosas privadas?  
El garzón del bar se acerca a la escena.  
Garzón Su pedido, señorita.  
Apoya en la mesa un tazón de fideos humeantes. Luego se retira dedicándoles una fría expresión a los tres amigos.  
Priss ¿Por qué no vuelven al agujero de donde salieron?  
Jaid Parece que tampoco eres muy simpática.  
Priss introduce fideos en su boca con los palillos.  
Priss ¿Qué rayos quieren?  
Jaid respira profundo, como el individuo que busca utilizar su última gota de paciencia.  
Jaid Bueno..., vayamos al grano. Como te diste cuenta, te seguimos desde el mirador. Pero no para pedirte una cita, o porque somos acosadores.  
Fox Te escuchamos cantar en la balaustrada y...bueno,...nos gustó. Tienes talento.  
Jaid Te explico: nosotros tres somos los integrantes de una banda de rock, y desde que se fue nuestra anterior vocalista hemos buscado por todos lados a su reemplazo.  
Fox Ya sé que te parecerá una locura todo esto.  
Priss apoya los palillos en la mesa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El cartel puesto en la entrada principal del establecimiento es muy claro: "Fábrica de automotores Automet".;  
La luz del crepúsculo entra por las ventanillas de la fábrica. La extensión de ésta es de una manzana completa. Los obreros están diseminados por todo el lugar. Algunos llevan casco, otros no. Pero lo más llamativo es que todos tienen puesto el mismo overol color azul. Todos, menos el personal de limpieza.  
En un rincón, Priss, con uno naranja, traslada con un cepillo la basura y la tierra acumulada en las instalaciones. Curiosamente cuando barre, muchos pensamientos y recuerdos vienen a su mente. Todavía no puede creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro meses desde que se unió a "Sekiria", y mucho menos la forma en que conoció a sus integrantes. La muchacha sonríe al acordarse de esa extraña situación. Reflexionando, se da cuenta de que en realidad tuvo mucha suerte, al menos una vez en su vida, porque su antiguo sueño se había convertido en realidad de la noche a la mañana por una casualidad asombrosa.  
La música la libera, le permite escupir todo el veneno que lleva dentro, fruto de los múltiples tormentos que ha sufrido en su corta existencia. Tales situaciones generaron en ella una personalidad particular, que todavía ahuyenta a casi cualquier persona que intenta acercársele. Prácticamente siente que, en vez de estar viviendo la vida, la está sobreviviendo.  
Pero su trabajo paralelo la reconforta. En los momentos en que canta, se rompen las cadenas de su mente y queda libre al fin.  
El sonido de una chicharra, que indica el fin de la jornada laboral, la trae de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el vestuario para mujeres, Priss se encuentra en soledad. Nunca hubo muchas empleadas femeninas en esa fábrica.  
Ella abre su casillero y saca de éste un pantalón negro, una remera blanca y unos guantes negros de motociclista. Extrae del bolsillo del primero el cd que le había regalado su novio un tiempo atrás, se queda mirándolo unos segundos, y luego lo deposita nuevamente en el pequeño armario. Cierra la portezuela y se muda de ropa.  
Obrero 1 ¡¡Afuera todos!  
Priss levanta la cabeza.  
Obrero 2 ¡¡Abandonen la fábrica!  
Obrero 3 ¡¡Corran!  
Al oír semejante griterío, una vez vestida, corre hacia el pasillo principal. Allí, una estampida de personas, todos gritando y empujándose entre ellos, escapa en dirección a la salida más próxima. En la carrera, uno de los obreros tropieza con ella y los dos caen al suelo.  
Priss Dan, ¿qué diablos pasa?  
Dan Dos Voomers de carga se volvieron locos. No sé que les pasó, pero ya mataron a cuatro obreros.  
Priss ¿Qué?  
Se escucha un rugido muy fuerte. Priss se pone de pie y observa a los Voomers de aproximadamente dos metros de altura destruyendo todo a su paso. El que se encuentra más cerca tiene una coraza color marrón, mientras que el más alejado, una plateada. La situación le recuerda a varias escenas de viejas películas de ciencia ficción que había visto cuando era pequeña. Todos los trabajadores ya habían evacuado el lugar.  
Priss Dios.  
Dan se incorpora y la toma del brazo derecho.  
Dan Rápido, Priss. Larguémonos de aquí.  
Empiezan a correr, seguidos de cerca por los Voomers.  
Recorren la planta baja a toda prisa, pero no pueden perderlos. Priss ¿Por qué nos persiguen a nosotros?  
Divisan a veinte metros la puerta principal. Por ésta entran, de repente, varios hombres con uniformes grabados con la inscripción "A.D. POLICE" y armas de alto calibre.  
Priss ¡Rayos!  
Teniente ¡¡Al suelo!  
Dan ¡Tírate al piso, Priss!  
Los dos se tiran al piso boca abajo. Uno de los Voomers se encuentra a escasos dos metros de ellos.  
Teniente ¡¡Abran fuego!  
La ráfaga de disparos resuena en toda la fábrica. Algunas balas pasan rozando el cabello de Priss, quien cierra los ojos y aprieta sus dientes. El primer robot es despedazado por la balacera, cayendo al piso de costado.  
Policía 1 Fue muy fácil.  
Policía 2 ¡Atrás hay otro!  
Teniente ¡Disparen nuevamente! ¡No dejen que se acerque!  
El segundo Voomer, en cambio, solo da unos pasos atrás ante los centenares de balas que le disparan.  
Policía 3 No le hacemos ningún daño, teniente.  
Teniente Debe tener una aleación más resistente. ¡Sigan disparando!  
El humanoide, repentinamente, da varios pasos al frente, toma del cuello a Dan y lo utiliza como escudo humano.  
Dan ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!  
Priss ¡¡¡Dan!!! Teniente ¡¡Alto el fuego!! ¡¡Alto el fuego!  
El fuego cesa. Pero es demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Dan está inmóvil, bañado en sangre por los tiros que recibió y colgado del brazo mecánico del Voomer. Todos quedan atónitos. Priss incluida.  
Policía 3 Maldito.  
Teniente ¡Utilicen la artillería pesada!  
Priss se incorpora mirando fijamente el metálico rostro del robot. Uno de los policías trae una especie de bazuca.  
Teniente Hágase a una lado, señorita.  
Policía 2 La bazuca está cargada, señor.  
Teniente ¡¡Muévase!  
En ese instante, la muchacha advierte que hay una puerta lateral cercana y corre hacia ella.  
Teniente ¡¡Fuego!  
Un sonido agudísimo. La explosión la hace caer de boca.  
Teniente ¡Otra vez, no dejen que se escape!  
Frenéticamente, se pone de pie y comienza a correr nuevamente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es de noche.  
Priss sale de la fábrica por una ventana rota que da hacia un callejón oscuro. Se apoya contra la pared y trata de recobrar el aliento. Introduce los dedos índices en sus orejas. Sus oídos todavía le silban.  
En el momento en que se pregunta que habrá pasado con su perseguidor cibernético, uno de los muros cercanos se quiebra y aparece el Voomer. O lo que queda de él. Notase que recibió algunos impactos directos en su estructura. Se mueve con dificultad, apenas puede caminar. Le falta el brazo izquierdo y el rostro lo tiene hecho trizas.  
Sin embargo, éste la divisa en la oscuridad casi total y empieza a acercársele. Ella mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que es un callejón sin salida. Queda paralizada, con los ojos bien abiertos. Una gota de sudor cae de su frente. Cierra sus ojos y frunce el entrecejo.  
Priss ¡Dame tu mejor golpe, maldito!  
El Voomer le da un violento puñetazo en la zona abdominal.  
Priss ¡Aaaaaaaarrgghh!  
Cuando la muchacha lleva las manos a su estómago y arquea su cuerpo, le encaja un revés en el parietal derecho que la hace volar tres metros.  
Priss, luego de algunos segundos de inmovilidad, se incorpora, algo atontada, apoyándose en la pared. Tose, se toca la sien y nota que está sangrando. Luego observa al Voomer, que se aproxima nuevamente hacia ella. Priss ¿Venís...por... la revancha?  
El organismo cibernético la agarra del cuello con su mano derecha. Ella le escupe la cara.  
Priss Aquí me tienes..., ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?  
En ese instante, Priss divisa unos cables sueltos a la altura de su cintura. Los sujeta y los tira con toda su fuerza. Se producen chispazos y el Voomer retrocede soltándola.  
Cuando ella cae al piso, se pone de pie inmediatamente y, luego de lanzarle una mirada amenazante, aprieta los puños y comienza a arrojarle puñetazos al rostro, una y otra vez.  
Los sonidos huecos que producen los choques entre las manos con guantes de Priss y la cabeza metálica, junto con la visibilidad casi nula, le da a la escena una atmósfera de película de terror.  
Los golpes de la muchacha no le causan daño real al robot. Apenas si logran hacerlo retroceder unos centímetros. Repentinamente, éste la sujeta de nuevo del cuello alzándola medio metro del suelo. Ella piensa en ese momento: "hasta aquí llegu".;  
El Voomer la lanza hacia la parte más oscura del callejón. Priss se estrella de espaldas contra un muro y cae de frente sobre unos barrotes de acero tirados en el piso, lo que le provoca un dolor agudísimo.  
Mientras que el organismo humanoide se acerca nuevamente, ella vuelve a incorporarse, ayudada esta vez por uno de los barrotes. Cuando está de pie, se da cuenta de lo que tiene en la mano derecha: un grueso caño de acero oxidado de casi un metro de largo. Lo sujeta fuertemente en forma horizontal con sus dos manos y le lanza al Voomer, por varios segundos, la peor mirada asesina que podría llegar a poner.  
Priss No tienes idea de con quien te has metido.  
En un ataque de furia, Priss se abalanza contra él.  
Priss ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Comienza a golpearlo con el barrote repetidas veces. Por la velocidad que llevan los golpes, el robot en ningún momento puede defenderse. Los ruidos metálicos interrumpen el silencio de la noche, mientras que los chispazos son la única fuente de luz en ese callejón, además de la luna.  
El rostro de Priss se asemeja al de un demonio enjaulado intentando escapar del infierno.  
El Voomer finalmente cae al piso. Al ver que éste sigue moviéndose, ella continúa pegándole una y otra vez por varios segundos hasta que su cuerpo metálico queda hecho pedazos.  
Priss ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez!  
Priss percibe, dentro de la coraza abierta, una especie de órgano rojo parecido a un corazón. Rápidamente, le clava la punta del caño y el Voomer queda totalmente inmóvil.  
Ella se queda mirándolo, empapada en fluido de robot, con el seño fruncido.  
La luz de la luna se vuelve ahora más intensa y refleja su brillo en los pedazos de metal plateados diseminados por la superficie y en las pocas partes del barrote que no tienen óxido.  
Priss Eso fue por Dan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teniente ¡Muevan cielo y tierra, encuéntrenlo! ¡No puede estar lejos!  
Casi todos los policías se separan y se alejan corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Priss llega a la entrada principal de la fábrica caminando con dificultad. Un uniformado capta su presencia y se le acerca.  
Policía Señorita, no puede estar aquí. Es peligroso.  
Ella lo ignora y sigue su camino.  
Policía Señorita, ¿no me escuchó?...Hey, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? Está sangrando.  
Priss Aléjate.  
La entrada está clausurada. Sin embargo, la muchacha aparta las tiras y los letreros e intenta ingresar en el establecimiento. Él la detiene.  
Policía Espere, no puede hacer eso. No puede entrar, es muy peligroso.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Priss le propina un tremendo derechazo en la cara haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Luego entra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pesadamente, camina por la planta baja. Rige un silencio absoluto, interrumpido sólo por los ruidos que producen los casquillos de grueso calibre al ser pisados por ella.  
El brillo lunar ilumina todas las maquinarias que están destruidas, al igual que los automóviles producidos, los vidrios rotos y los demás Voomers inactivos.  
De manera cuidadosa, entre suaves gemidos de dolor, se quita los guantes. Al hacerlo nota que todos sus nudillos están en carne viva, sangrando.  
Finalmente llega a su destino: el vestuario en donde se encontraba su casillero. No pudo entrar, el techo se había venido abajo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Priss esboza un grito muy agudo de diez segundos de duración que significa el final del concierto. Las luces le apuntan todas al mismo tiempo.  
El público ruge, chifla y aplaude de tal manera que le taladran los oídos.  
Ella les tira el micrófono con furia, quedándose parada, empapada en sudor y jadeando.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el camarín, la banda completa está tomando cerveza y descansando. Fox Éste fue uno de los mejores recitales que hicimos.  
Maxon Sí, estuvo genial.  
Jaid Y eso que tuvimos a una momia como vocalista.  
Jaid señala a Priss.  
Todos ríen, excepto ella, que deja la lata de cerveza sobre una mesa y agarra su casco rojo que se encontraba en una silla.  
Priss Nos vemos, muchachos.  
Jaid Uuuuuh... ¿Ya te ofendiste?  
Priss Estoy cansada.  
Sale por la puerta y la cierra. En el pasillo un chico la estaba esperando.  
Chico ¿Ya te vas, Priss? Pensé que podríamos conversar.  
Fox ¡Suerte, niño!  
El muchacho gira su cabeza hacia la puerta del camarín, produciéndose un silencio incómodo. Luego señala con su dedo índice el parietal derecho y las manos de Priss, ambos lugares vendados.  
Chico ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
Priss No importa.  
Chico Bueno, estuviste fabulosa. ¿Te puedo invitar una cerveza?  
Priss La próxima vez.  
Chico Eso me dijiste el fin de semana pasado.  
Priss Nos vemos.  
Priss da media vuelta y se va.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El motor de la moto brama aprovechando lo despejado que está la avenida. El tránsito es escaso debido a la hora. Es casi medianoche.  
Priss observa a lo lejos una acumulación de vehículos.  
Priss ¡Demonios!  
Por lo menos treinta automóviles están apiñados esperando alguna señal de despeje. Ella aminora la velocidad hasta que se detiene detrás del último. Se quita el casco, se baja de la motocicleta y la empieza a llevar a la rastra, adentrándose en el embotellamiento.  
Cuando llega al principio del mismo, observa que un conjunto de policías con uniforme de la A.D. Police está cortando la avenida y desviando el tránsito hacia un camino alterno.  
Uno de ellos se acerca a la ventanilla delantera de un auto.  
Policía 1 Señor, tendrá que desviarse. La avenida está clausurada.  
Conductor ¡Esto es insoportable! Tardaré una eternidad si me desvío. ¿Sabe la hora que es? Me está esperando mi familia. Policía 1 Tranquilícese, señor, o lo haré detener.  
Priss intenta traspasar el vallado, pero un uniformado se lo impide.  
Policía 2 ¿No ve que está cortada la avenida, señorita?  
Priss ¿Por qué razón la cortan?  
Policía 2 No es seguro circular por ella, al menos por el momento.  
Priss ¿Cuál es el problema?  
Policía 2 No es seguro. Punto. No hace falta que sepa algo más.  
Priss ¿Otro Voomer enloqueció?  
El hombre queda mudo.  
Priss nota que la avenida está desértica más adelante y frunce el entrecejo.  
Priss Aquí no pasa nada. Además no se qué tipo de seguridad nos pueden brindar ustedes. Cuando llegan complican aún más las cosas.  
Policía 2 ¿Perdón? Priss Ustedes, los de la A.D. Police, lo único que saben hacer es molestar y destruir, ¿no?  
El uniformado la mira fijo.  
Policía 2 ¿La conozco?  
Silencio.  
Policía 2 ¿Usted no estuvo ayer en la fábrica de autos? ¿Como rehén del Voomer?  
Priss Sí, presencié muy de cerca aquella masacre.  
Policía 2 Me tendría que agradecer, le salvamos la vida.  
Priss Sí, tiene usted razón. Tengo que agradecerle. Gracias por disparar miles de balas que rozaron mi cabeza, por llenar de agujeros a mi amigo, ah, y también por casi hacerme polvo con el misil que le tiraron a centímetros míos. Le estoy muy agradecida, querido oficial.  
Policía 2 Señorita.  
Priss Por cierto, ¿qué hace dirigiendo el tránsito? Policía 2 Estamos custodiando el perímetro. Reportaron que cerca de aquí hubo otro caso de Voomers enloquecidos.  
Priss Nuevamente, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar donde está la acción, acribillando a esos robots, explotando viviendas o algo por estilo? ¿Lo degradaron?  
Policía 2 Me está hartando, señorita.  
Entre la muchedumbre varada en ese lugar, una mujer se destaca por su muy fina vestimenta celeste y su imponente belleza. Ella se encuentra cerca del lugar en donde están discutiendo Priss y el policía. Hace largo rato que está observándolos.  
Priss ¿Crees que esa placa me da miedo, idiota?  
Priss vuelve a intentar atravesar el vallado. El uniformado la sujeta violentamente del brazo.  
Policía 2 ¿Sabe que es un delito oponerse a la autoridad oficial?  
Priss Si ustedes son la autoridad oficial, estamos fritos.  
Policía 2 Es suficiente.  
Cuando el policía saca unas esposas, la mujer se entromete en la situación.  
Mujer Disculpen.  
Policía 2 ¿Usted quién es?  
Mujer Una simple ciudadana.  
Ella habla suave y tranquilamente. Le da un rápido apretón de manos al hombre dejándole dinero en la palma.  
Mujer Cálmese, por favor, que aquí no ha pasado nada. Siga trabajando.  
Éste mira su mano y luego, fijamente, a la mujer.  
Policía 2 Esta vez te salvaron, nena.  
Dirigiéndose a Priss.  
Policía 2 La próxima vez te obligaré a cerrar la boca.  
Cuando se retira, la mujer le echa una mirada a Priss.  
Mujer Que idiota, ¿no?  
Silencio.  
Priss ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una recompensa?  
Mujer Usted odia a la A.D. police, ¿no?  
Priss Tanto como a los Voomers.  
Mujer Ya veo. Usted y yo somos muy parecidas.  
Priss la observa unos segundos. Su vestuario le parece demasiado extravagante.  
Priss No lo creo.  
Vuelven a pasar varios instantes sin que se pronuncie una palabra.  
Mujer Que linda moto, ¿es suya?  
Ella asiente.  
Mujer ¿No tenía miedo de que la arrestaran?  
Priss He estado en peores situaciones.  
Mujer Tiene agallas.  
Priss No tengo nada que perder.  
Priss aparta la mirada.  
Priss ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Mujer Me gustaría hacerle una propuesta.  
Priss No soy de esa clase de chicas.  
La mujer se ríe.  
Mujer No, no piense nada extraño.  
Gigantescos nubarrones tapan la luna, por lo que las luces artificiales de los faros y de los edificios son las únicas que iluminan la avenida. Prácticamente todos los automovilistas ya habían apagado los motores de sus autos.  
Mujer ¿Qué me diría si le dijera que yo le puedo dar el poder para destruir Voomers fuera de control con sus propias manos y además ganar mucho dinero por ello?  
Priss Te diría que estás demente.  
Silencio.  
Mujer ¿Oyó hablar alguna vez de las Knight Sabers?  
Priss ¿De quiénes?  
Priss la mira a los ojos. Ese nombre le suena de algún lado. No recuerda si lo había leído en Internet o en alguna publicación pirata.  
Priss ¿Quién rayos eres tú?  
La mujer sonríe y extiende su mano.  
Mujer Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Silya Stingray. ¿Y el suyo?  
El embotellamiento había multiplicado varias veces su tamaño. Ahora la fila de vehículos llega casi hasta el horizonte.  
Los policías siguen teniendo largas y acaloradas discusiones con los conductores. En esa misma avenida, a trescientos metros de allí, donde no había nadie, un Voomer de cinco metros de altura emerge del asfalto provocando un temblor. A su encuentro acude una veintena de policías con armamento pesado.  
Teniente¡¡Fuego!  
Los misiles estallan en la armadura del robot gigante, pero no parece causarle ningún daño.  
Teniente ¡Sigan disparando! ¡No dejen que ingrese en el centro de la ciudad!  
El Voomer avanza hacia donde se encuentra una central de alta tensión. Cuando llega, la destruye. Los fogonazos son enormes y las chispas se elevan hasta el cielo.  
Doce manzanas completas quedan en total oscuridad.  
Se escucha un ensordecedor rugido inhumano cuando los rostros de Priss y Silya se funden con la penumbra.  
  
2040 D.C. 


End file.
